Remnants of a dream
by Deras94
Summary: Just before the beginnig of the long awaited Vytal festival team RWBY is send to investigate the possibility of ancient legends to be truth. What will they find? First story, looking forward to comments, M just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Legends from the past.

Legends tell from warriors, cast in metal, masters of gun and blade, fighting for balance in the world.

These warriors protected mankind long before the formation of the kingdoms we know today.

But during a catastrophe, long since forgotten by many, they vanished, as if they never existed.

Centuries passed as the stories of mankind's protectors became legends and legends become myths, fading to nothingness. Only a few know that beneath the cloak of these myths and legends lies a core of truth.

Present day, somewhere in a forest a few miles outside of Vale´s mighty walls.

"Anyone found something yet?", asked a certain red-hooded huntress-in-training, waiting for her teammates to report.

"Nothing, why did Ozpin send us here in the first place? I really hope we don't miss the greeting of the foreign students coming for the Vytal festival.", complained Weiss loudly.

"Same. He must have a reason for us to investigate this place.", answered Blake calmly.

"Well i found something that seems to lead somewhere under the mountain.", Yang reported.

"Well i think we got our hint to follow, go team RWBY!", cheered Ruby, leader of the named team.

Yang lead her friends to a hole in the side of the hill, leading into the depth beneath it, covered behind thick verdure.

"I hope you brought some flashlights, Ruby.", Weiss demanded of her leader.

"Uhm… uhm … uhm… please don't be angry, Weiss…", stuttered Ruby.

"Lucky for you i knew this would happen and i bought some myself.", commented Weiss as she handed everyone a flashlight.

Without further ado, team RWBY entered the hole only to find themself on the edge of a deep cave, leading almost straight down, a narrow path leading to its floor, vanishing in the darkness.

"How deep do you think it is?", asked Yang no one specific as she grabbed a small rock and dropped it over the edge.

Seconds passed in which the team exchanged nervous looks, as they waited for the sound of the rock hitting the ground.

The sound of stone hitting stone brought the awaited relief.

"Hey if we had jumped down we would have hit rock bottom sooner or later…", joked Yang, earning groans of annoyance from her team.

"You saw the path winding down right?", stated Blake guiding the attention of her friends as she pointed at a small gap, about 20m to their right.

"Seems like that would be the safer way down. I guess we don't have an other choice. Let´s go.", said Ruby walking towards the beginning of said path.

They followed the narrow spiral into the depth for what seemed like hours.

As they reached the ground they found a blazon that looked like a calligraphed depiction of a blooming flower as well as Yang's rock.

"Yay, i found my favourite rock again!", the blonde cheered.

"What's this? Looks like a flower, but which one?", asked Blake inspecting the symbol that spanned the whole ground of the cavern.

"Let's take some pictures for Professor Ozpin. He might know more.", stated Ruby raising her Scroll.

As they looked around a tunnel, reinforced by simple metal rings, engraved with some kind of writing, caught their attention.

"I wonder where this leads, sis", said Yang indicating the direction with her flashlight.

"Only one way to find out.", added Blake.

"Right, let's go.", said Ruby heading towards the tunnel, her Scroll raised as she recorded the whole tour on video.

The closer the got to the presumed end of the tunnel, the louder became a slight hum coming from their destination.

They exited the tunnel and found themself in a room about the size of their trainings hall back at Beacon academy.

In its center was an object that looked like a casket made from ice and lined with gold.

Fog came from the object, dissipating into the air around it.

Ruby slowly and cautiously walked over to the casket to take a closer look, still filming everything.

She extended her free hand and touched, what she thought was the head part of the casket.

To her surprise it wasn't as cold as she expected it to be and she could feel a light vibration coming from the casket, in the same frequency as the hum that filled the room.

"Guys, i think this is what Professor Ozpin wanted us to find.", said Ruby, turning to her team.

The hiss of releasing pressure caught everyone's attention. Looking around for the source, their eyes widened in shock as they saw that the casket had opened, revealing its content.

Ruby jumped back a few meters out of reflex. The rest of the girls readied their weapons.

They waited a few seconds for nothing to happen to approach the now open casket.

As the fog dissipated it revealed the caskets content, a humanoid figure wearing a full body armor.

The armor's helmet lacked any facial expressions except for the hint of a mouth. On its body it has the same writings as they were on the metal rings back in the tunnel. Colored in dark and light gray and lines of blue, it was intimidating yet somewhat calming at the same time.

Ruby, being the closest to the armor, made a step back as she saw the armors hands and fingers began to twitch.

"Uhm … guys, i think it's waking up, be ready to attack.", she warned her team, keeping her focus on the armor.

As the warrior woke up, he grabbed the edge of the casket with his hands and pulled himself up slowly, seemingly still dazed from waking up.

The warrior turned his head towards Ruby and tilted it slightly in a questioning manner.

He shifted his focus to the other members of team RWBY, after that he let his look wander around the room, sticking to a big object in the darkest corner of the room.

As he stood up he startled the four girls but ignored them, heading towards the strange object.

The moment he touched it, it started up, startling the girls even further.

"Yang what is happening?", Ruby asked her sister.

"I want you to ask the same question, sis.", replied Yang, equally intimidated as her sister.

"Operator, it is good to see you after all this time.", said a synthetic sounding voice.

"Indeed, Karis, it´s been a while. I am sorry to keep you waiting.", a different, a female, voice said, seemingly coming from the warrior.

"What about those strangers over there at the cryopod? Are they friendly?", asked the synthetic voice again.

"The girl in the red hood is the one who woke me up. That reminds me….", the warrior turned towards the girls, who were slightly shaking in shock and fear.

"I forgot to introduce myself. Greetings, my name is Ralhyn and i am a tenno."


	2. Chapter 2: Cast in Eternity

Chapter 2: Cast in Eternity

The girls stood in front of the strange warrior, weapons ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Their opponent watched them, completely unfazed by the weapons aimed at him.

Seconds of dreading silence passed before Weiss regained her composure.

"Who are you? I´ve never seen those symbols, that are all over this place. Where are we anyway?", the questions poured out of her mouth like a waterfall.

"As i said my name is Ralhyn, i am a tenno of the Naramon school.", Ralhyn answered calmly.

"To answer your question for the symbols, that is tennobeth, the language used by my kind.

Regarding the place we are right now. I think you would call it a tomb or something like that"

"A tomb… like an ancient burial ground?", Blake wondered.

"Well not that i was actually buried here, more like put to sleep.", Rahly commented, scratching the back of her helmet.

"How long did you sleep?", asked Ruby, lowering crescent rose.

"Karis, how long?", Ralhyn asked turning to the object behind her.

"It's been approximately 3521 years 4 months and 8 days since you entered cryosleep", replied Karis in a robotic manner.

"There is your answer, red… That reminds me: Who are you?", the tenno asked the four girls.

"I am Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY, i know, it's confusing.", introduce Ruby herself.

"My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust company, the….", said Weiss only to be interrupted by Ralhyn.

"Yea, yea ice queen, i wanted to know your names not your family history.."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?", pouted Weiss at the rude comment.

"She does have a point, Weiss. My name is Blake Belladonna, nice to meet you.", said Blake bowing her head slightly.

"And finally… I´m Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's half-sister.", added Yang.

"So… why are you here?... My guess would be you were sent by someone who knows of our existence.", Ralhyn demanded of the group of girls.

"We were sent by our headmaster, to investigate something. He didn't tell us much details, only where to go.", answered Ruby.

"I would like to meet that head master of yours, if possible.", stated the tenno calmly.

"Well it will be a long trip, since it took us about a day to get here.", commented Blake.

"That should be less of a problem. We can take my ship.", said Ralhyn earning looks of disbelief from team RWBY.

"The only entrance is a tiny hole in the side of the hill. How do you want to get your ship out of here?", asked Yang.

"Ever wondered how it got down here in the first place?," commented Ralhyn with a smile resonating in her voice.

"Now get in there and i will show you something pretty cool."

The ride was shorter than any of them expected. It took the group a little over 15 minutes to reach the cliffs near beacon academy.

In the meantime, Ralhyn had changed her armor into a more female looking on, wearing something similar to a hood, covering her head. In addition she had grabbed a bow, some throwing knifes and a short dagger from her armory, which was located in the center part of her ship.

Karis, who turned out to be an artificial intelligence, a so called cephalon, piloted the ship so that the passengers could drop straight onto the top of the cliffs.

"Karis, while we are away, stay hidden. Reveal yourself only if absolutely necessary, understood?", ordered Ralhyn the cephalon.

The ship faded into invisibility as it landed at the bottom of the cliffs, disengaging its engines.

"Well now, lead the way to that headmaster of yours. I will follow silently.", with those words also Ralhyn turned invisible with a nearly silent laugh.

"Right, we should pay Professor Ozpin a visit. Let's go.", said Ruby

Ozpin sat in his office, sipping his coffee, reading reports of different missions and about the progress the preparations for the Vytal festival had made that day.

"Professor?", said Ruby as the elevator door to Ozpin's office opened.

"Ah, Miss Rose. I see you already returned. What can i do for you?, asked Ozpin, lowering his Scroll.

"There is someone who would like to meet you.", replied Ruby as she stepped aside, revealing the Ralhyn in her hooded armor.

"I see. And may i ask who you are?", questioned Ozpin.

"My name is Ralhyn, and i am a tenno of the Naramon school. It's an honor to meet you, sir.", replied the tenno, bowing in respect.

"I am glad to see, that my suspicion turned out to be true.", said Ozpin, stroking his chin with one hand.

"Suspicion,sir? What suspicion?", asked Ruby, tilting her head in a questioning manner.

"The suspicion regarding the legends of ancient guardians, who fought for balance on remnant.", replied Ozpin.

"I think i heard those legends before. In a time before the kingdoms or huntsmen. There were warriors, cast in metal and light, fighting for balance in the world. Guided by a motherly presence.", recited Blake.

"That is correct, Miss Belladonna.", commented Ozpin.

"It is also said that in a time of need, these guardians, the tenno as they called themself, will rise once more to bring balance to the world."

"So you were serious about it, Oz", said a male voice, coming from the elevators. The person attached to said voice was none other than Qrow Branwen, Ruby and Yang's uncle.

"Serious? About what uncle Qrow?", asked the little red reaper.

"About sending the five of you to retrieve an important object from a highly concealed place.", relied Qrow.

"I would like to ask you not to talk about my body as an object.", Ralhyn commented dryly.

"Your body?", wondered team RWBY in unison.

"But you're standing right in front of us…", added Yang.

"Well, that is only partly true. "While my conscious currently resides in this body, my true self lies hidden and locked away in the second dream.", explained the tenno to the confused girls.

"It will be your task to assist Miss Ralhyn in retrieving her true self and bring both back here.", stated Ozpin.

"In the meantime we will prepare something for our new friend here.", added Qrow, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I recommend you leave as soon as possible, Miss Rose.", commanded Ozpin.

With a confirming nod the team and their extra headed for the elevators.

As soon as the elevator door closed Qrow turned to Ozpin.

"You´re sure they will be able to handle this,Oz?", he asked, sorrow hinting in his voice.

"I´m sure they are ready. Remember two of them are your nieces.", replied Ozpin, his tone calm and collected as ever.

"That's exactly why i'm worried…", commented Qrow adding a light chuckle to it.


	3. Chapter 3: Hunting the Dream

Chapter 3: Hunting the Dream

On the courtyard in front of Beacon academy.

Team RWBY and Ralhyn had somehow managed to avoid the other students who attended the prestigious battle school, as they silently made their way to the cliffs, to board the tenno's ship.

"Any idea where to start? I mean Oz wasn't throwing hints around like carnival candy.", asked Yang, earning looks of slight annoyance and sighs from Weiss and Blake, as well as a giggle from Ruby.

"Since the tomb, or vault, or anything other you could compare the reservoir to, gives of a certain type of energy signature. Finding it is not the difficult part of our little adventure, Yang.", replied Ralhyn nonchalantly, getting looks of curiosity from the girls.

"But wouldn't that mean that any type of sensor relay or station could pick up the signal and trace it back to the… reservoir was it?", questioned Weiss as they were about a hundred meters away from the edge of the cliffs and began to slow down a little.

"Technically, yes, but i highly doubt that your military has any instruments for the kind of energy that the reservoir radiates. And even if they have, the defensive systems should still be working. Would be a pretty bad idea to get to the reservoir without the lotus or at least one tenno present.", explained the female tenno, having the girls full attention.

"We're here. Karis you there?", asked Ralhyn.

The answer came in form of the Liset, as the tenno's ship was called, lowering its camouflage and landing in front of the small group.

"As you ordered, Operator. While you were away i scanned the different means of communication in the area. Some of the knowledge i gained might interest you.", stated the artificial voice of Karis.

"Very well, i will look into it once we are on our way to the reservoir.", added Ralhyn as Karis lowered the ramp of the Liset to let the group in.

The moment they all were inside the ship, Karis closed the ramp and turned on the lights inside.

Team RWBY stood there in awe. The sight that was revealed before them was breathtaking, to say the least.

To the left was a machine that looked like it was welding something from thin air, sparks flying off in the process.

On the right was, what appeared to be a printer or something (i don't know how else to describe the mod-storage).

In front of it was a metal dome, slid back revealing a cat like creature with big ears and a feathered tail, like a peacock.

Right behind the girls was a construct that appeared to be a wardrobe, as different silhouettes similar to Ralhyn's armor appeared in it.

The interior was mainly grey colored with dark blue linings and neon-green lights.

As the girls followed Ralhyn to the front another ramp lowered to reveal the cockpit that was dominated by a huge front window.

On the left was a console that looked like a digital index, with a screen floating over a desk like construct.

To the right was another desk like construct with a different screen that seemed to be a kind of browser or market, as some of the pictures had numbers with a silver symbol, which appeared to be a currency of sorts, next to it.

"You may want to sit down.", suggested Ralhyn looking over her shoulder to the girls.

"Karis, you have the coordinates for the reservoir, right?", she asked her cephalon.

"I have indeed, Operator.", commented the A.I. calmly.

"Then let´s not waste any more time and set the course.", ordered the tenno.

"Very well, Operator.", replied Karis.

The engines roared as Karis aligned the craft to their destination, giving the four huntresses in training goosebumps of slight excitement.

"I would love to have that kind of engine for my bike", said Yang, dreaming about the acceleration and speeds she could reach, causing her to shiver of sheer joy.

"I don't think your bike could handle this much power, young lady.", commented Karis, earning a glare from Yang.

"I will now accelerate, please sit down or hold onto something, young ladies.", stated Karis as the engines began to roar louder.

"Oh how baaaaa-", began Yang mockingly as she was interrupted from being thrown towards the back of the ship by the sudden increase in speed.

"Oh god, Yang are you alright?", screamed Ruby in shock and sorrow of her sister.

"Ouch… Yeah, i´m alright ,sis. Just surprised by the acceleration.", Ruby's older sister replied, laying flat on her back while holding her head in slight pain.

"Karis told us to hold onto something, that's what you get for not listening, Yang.", commented Blake with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah, yeah… i know, Blake.", replied Yang, walking back to the front.

"Estimated time of arrival: 1 hour 43 minutes and 13 seconds. I would recommend a void jump, Operator.", stated the cephalon awaiting Ralhyn's order.

"No, Karis. A void jump is too risky to do in close proximity to a city.", replied the tenno in a firm tone.

"Why's that Ral?", wondered Yang, earning a look of surprise and confusion, as far as one could tell from the tenno's emotionless face mask.

"Well, simply said a void jump rips apart the very plane of reality to lower traveling time to distant places, but messing with the very fabric of reality isn't exactly safe for the surroundings as it releases dangerous amounts of energy.", explained Ralhyn

"Also… Ral?", she asked in a questioning manner directed at Yang, the source of that nickname.

"What?... Don't tell me no one gave you a nickname before.", commented Yang at the wondering tenno.

"Well technically 'Ralhyn' is not my real name.", she replied receiving confused looks from the girls.

"Well since we have a bit of time, i might as well tell you a little about myself. So have a seat, this will probably take a while."

The girls followed Ralhyn's suggestion and sat down looking at the tenno in anticipation of the story to follow.

"Now where should i start?... Right, i never really explained to you who i am.", Ralhyn started.

"You are a tenno, at least that's what you told Ozpin and us.", said Weiss with the others nodding in agreement.

"Yes, but that is only _who_ i am, not _what_ i am, Weiss.", added Ralhyn confusing the girls even further.

Ralhyn explained to the girls that she was born to a race called Orokin.

She told them the history of their mighty empire, of the Sentients, designed to expand the Orokin empire, who turned against their creators.

She told them of the desperate war, the Orokin fought and were losing.

Of the attempts the empire took to turn the tide of battle.

And finally the _accident_ which lead to the creation of the tenno.

This accident later turned out to be just another experiment of the Orokin.

"Wow, those guys sure are a bunch of dicks.", concluded Yang after Ralhyn ended her little history lesson.

"Yea but thanks to them we became more we could have ever hoped to achieve. And thanks to the Lotus me and my brethren became kind of a family.", commented the tenno, her thoughts drifting of to the other members of her clan, as well as the Lotus, her motherly guide and protector.

"Operator, we are closing in on our destination.", Karis stated as he snapped Ralhyn back from her daydream.

"Alright, girls get ready. We don't know what is waiting for us in that place.", Ruby ordered her team.

"Karis, engage void cloak. We don't want to get any unwanted attention.", Ralhyn ordered the cephalon.

"Activating void cloak.", responded Karis as the Liset became invisible for most forms of detection, except running into it.

"Operator, i'm detecting signs of life in close proximity.", stated the cephalon in a warning tone.

The tenno as well as team RWBY readied their weapons as they exited the liset, focused on what awaited them.

"Professor Ozpin, may i ask what was so important to call us out of class?", asked a tall blonde boy wearing jeans and a hooded sweater, light armor plates attached to the latter.

He was followed by three other students.

A boy with chin long, black hair, with a single pink streak in it, dressed in black pants and a green tailcoat.

Third was a girl with short orange hair, turquoise-green eyes, wearing a black west, a white sleeveless shirt, a heart formed cutout revealing some cleavage as well as a pink skirt.

Lastly was another girl, with long red hair and green eyes. She sported an armored bronze corset, a red cloth strapped around her hip, ends hanging down to her right as well as thigh-high bronze armored graves and fitting high-heels.

The four students were named Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie & Pyrrha Nikos.

"I'm glad you were able to find the time to come here.", began Ozpin.

"Now for the reason of this unfortunate interruption of your training. It is of utmost importance for me to have you locate, as well as retrieve, an object of sorts."

"Sir, may i ask what this _object_ is, that it's that important?", wondered Jaune, a puzzled look at his headmaster's cryptic explanation.

"You may do so Mr. Arc. The object in question is said to be found somewhere in this area.", Ozpin stated pointing to a map with a red-circled area.

"Isn't this specific area highly infested with Grimm?", questioned Pyrrha in concern of her friends safety.

"That is correct Miss Nikos, unfortunately it is the object you will need to retrieve which is drawing the Grimms into the area in question. A bullhead is already being prepared for your team.", Ozpin responded sipping his coffee.

As the team turned to exit the headmaster's office, Ozpin remembered something.

"Ah, just one more thing before your departure. This could be of assistance in fulfilling your mission.", Ozpin said as he opened a drawer of his desk and pulled a cloth covered object, about the size of small sourcer. He walked over to Jaune and handed him the object.

"What am i supposed to do with it, sir?", asked the young huntsman in training.

"You will see when the time comes, Mr. Arc.", replied Ozpin, calmly taking another sip of his coffee, only to confuse Jaune even more confused than before.

"Come on Jaune, let's go.", said Pyrrha grabbing her leader's arm in a hurrying way.

"Please be careful, i'm looking forward to your return", Ozpin thought to himself as he watched team JNPR leave his office.

"Please return unharmed.", he said with sorrow and concern swinging in his voice.

* * *

 **So another chapter done. Hope you liked it. I don't know if i will be able to regularly post a new chapter, as sometimes (like this chapter) i rethink and therefore rewrite the whole chapter multiple times... stay tuned for more :D**


	4. Chapter 4

greeting my dear readers and followers of this story

i gotta admit i'm kinda stuck at a poiunt in writing

therfore i will at one point in the next few months (may take a while cause studying etc) rewrite the whole story.

characters ect, will mostly stay the same but i will the general structure of this story, as i myself am not really happy with it at the moment

i hope you guys keep commenting, because even though i may not directly answer most of the comments i definetly read every single one of them

a special thanks to berserkerzero7 for showing me the main problems with my first attemps and for doing so in a constructive way

stay tuned for more updates, as i will add a new chapter here when the new version is ready to go


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys...

*Ducks stone*

Ok Ok Ok... i know its been a while but i finally had the time and muse to write the first chapter of the rewrite

i will upload it just after publishing this here...

yes i will be uncreative with the name and call it remnants of a dream 2.0...


End file.
